Instruments and apparatus systems that are used for viewing, recording, and analyzing the results of biological and chemical tests and assays often require specific magnification in order to sufficiently image the target. Exemplary tests and assays include electrophoresis gels, nucleic acid blots, protein blots, fluorescence tests, and other chemiluminescent tests widely used in chemical and biochemical industries. In such instrumentation, the focus and magnification of the imaging apparatus is involved in properly reading and analyzing the related tests.
However, in such instrumentation, the optical path of the imaging apparatus, and the focal length of the lenses used in the instrumentation, can lead to apparatus that are complex and inefficiently sized. Further, the intensity of light emitted by chemiluminescent tests may be relatively low, such that the sensor size, read noise, dark current noise, and/or lens speed of typical CCD cameras with zoom lenses adversely affect the readings of the imaging apparatus. Moreover, zoom lenses can be difficult to obtain that have a sufficient sensitivity, focal length, and lens speed appropriate for such instrumentation.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide imaging instrumentation that retains desired magnification, focusing, and imaging capabilities while remaining relatively compact and efficient for use in chemical and biological laboratories.